character_eliminationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GreenGrassCreeper34/CE RP Ideas when we roleplay
Hey, Lake! How about on times we don't feel like doing CE: Legends, we could do some of these CE: All-Stars stories? You know, like an episode focusing on some contestants without eliminating or challenges and all of that? Here are some ideas I came up with: 1. Kratos in Charge - The Teen Titans are going to an amusement park, and they put Kratos in charge of their own team while they're gone, but things began to get out of hand. Can Kratos be able to do something about it before the Titans return to the cabin? 2. There's Nothing to be SCARED of... - After watching Illusion of Bias (or something similar to that), Dee Dee gets a nightmare about the girl with the deformed face. After the nightmare, Dee Dee starts to believe the girl might be after her. 3. (HAS NOT CAME UP WITH A NAME YET) - Angelica gets mad at Lincoln Loud for breaking her Cynthia doll, and because of that, she threatens to Lincoln that if he doesn't buy her a new Cynthia doll in one day, she'll break his Bun-Bun doll. 4. (HAS NOT CAME UP WITH A NAME YET) - Raichu and Chansey are home alone for 3 days, so while everyone is gone, they do their own things, but when they fall asleep, burglars came and stole literally everything in The Psychic Minds' cabin. Now it's up for Raichu and Chansey to find the burglars and return the stolen items before the rest of TPM come back. 5. LUNAtic - Mordecai, Rigby, and Pink Sheep decided to do a prank on Luna Loud for fun by making her act like a lunatic. 6. (HAS NOT CAME UP WITH A NAME YET) - The Titans find an ancient box that belongs to a spirit, when one of them accidentally breaks the box, the spirit arrives, angry at the Titans. Now the spirit gives them tasks to do in order for the spirit to leave them alone. 7. Camp Ickis - After The Psychic Minds, The Titan Fighters, and The Pomeranian Pearls' cabins get destroyed by an EF5 tornado, they had to sleep in the woods. Ickis then comes up with an idea and makes his own camp for everyone called "Camp Ickis" 8. The Herpestidae Bunch - Gir finds a family of mongooses and brings them to the CE Area, but the mongooses don't get along with most people in there. 9. Evil Wooper - King Ghidorah finds a ritual online and uses Wooper has a test subject to see if it's real or fake. Later that night, a demon possesses Wooper, making him become evil and kill EVERYONE, except King Ghidorah. Can King Ghidorah save the day? 10. Love-la - Lola Loud finds a 6-year old boy and falls in love with him, but is too shy to admit that she loves him. She tries to ask for help, but TPM and TPP are busy doing their own thing, so instead, she asks TTF for some help to be able to admit that she loves him without being shy. 11. (HAS NOT CAME UP WITH A NAME YET) - Zombie and Skeleton enter a Scout Club for monsters like they are. 12. Me, Myself, and I - Mr. Blik wanted to get the latest cat food for sale in various malls, but due to everyone's behavior after he commands them to get it, they get kicked out. Because of this, he makes a laser ray and shoots at everyone that'll make them listen to his commands. 13. (HAS NOT COME UP WITH A NAME YET) - The contestants are thinking of going on vacation. Krumm suggests they go to a city which they didn't know a gang lives there, waiting for victims. 14. Creeping Into Time - Enderman asks Creeper to be his test subject for the time machine Enderman made. Creeper accepts and goes inside the time machine to experience the past and the future. 15. Rodan Goes To Jail!? - Rodan gets arrested and put to jail for 3 weeks for assaulting an annoying idiot. However, as he was put in there, he met new friends, a new enemy, and somehow had unexpected fun. 16. Who's Taking Care of Togepi? - The Psychic Minds have a lot of things going on, so they asked The Titan Fighters to take care of Togepi. However, all of them go in a brawl in who gets to take care of him. 17. (HAS NOT COME UP WITH A NAME YET) - Pinsir has a barbie doll that was kept from everyone from a long time, but when a random, talking seagull takes the doll and decides to show it to everyone around, Pinsir must get the doll back before everyone finds out. 18. Pandemic Across The CE Area - Lara has got sick from a sick fellow, but what she doesn't realize, that she's spreading the disease to everyone. 19. The Weedle Centipede - Sachiko Shinozaki turns a bunch of Weedles into one centipede-like creature. Category:Blog posts